Inesperado romance
by Kiri Asakura
Summary: ¿Quién es el nuevo alumno de cabello oscuro y ojos celestes en el salón de clases? un día el joven Sherlock Holmes es ascendido de grado y se convierte en compañero de John Watson. Ninguno de los dos parece simpatizarse, pero inexplicablemente pronto una extraña atracción mutua los unirá. Young!Johnlock AU.


**Nota:** Un fic hecho por una propuesta, espero que les guste aunque sea un poco uwu

 **Inesperado romance**

De nuevo se sentía terriblemente fastidiado por ese cretino. El tipo de rizos oscuros de su clase siempre había logrado opacarlo desde que había llegado como nuevo estudiante aquel día en víspera del otoño, y desde ese momento el joven John había sabido que el recién llegado parecía ser un engreído. Sherlock, el nombre del joven de rizos oscuros había llegado al instituto no solo para ocupar un lugar más en el aula, un lugar que además se había asignado junto a John para su fastidio, sino que además desde el primer momento había demostrado el alto potencial que poseía. Sherlock era un joven sumamente brillante, su inteligencia probablemente sobrepasaba por mucho el de un chico normal de su edad y quizá incluso también sobrepasaba el intelecto promedio de cualquier adulto de los que ahí impartía clases, y con el pasar de los días John pudo percatarse de que quizá el intelecto de Sherlock era aún mayor que el de algún catedrático de una reconocida universidad. Aunque llegar a esta conclusión lejos de brindarle empatía solo le hacía sentirse más excluido. Sherlock siempre lo superaba por mucho y esa era la razón por la que había sido adelantado bastantes grados pues era claro que Sherlock era cinco años menor que él.

Ciertamente no era que le importara demasiado que Sherlock estuviera siempre en primer lugar de la clase, John Watson nunca había aspirado para estar en el primer lugar ni estar en el cuadro de honor porque a pesar de ser un buen estudiante nunca había sido el número uno pero el hecho de que el recién llegado lo fuera le exasperaba porque de hecho había algo en él que le exasperaba en demasía. Pronto llegó a la conclusión también de que todo lo que hacía o decía Sherlock le causaba cierto repudio, casi sentía que no lo toleraba, siempre pensaba que era un tipo engreído y egocentrista que nunca podía voltear a verlo. John casi odiaba verlo, su perfil, su porte, ese cabello oscuro y rizado que caía con gracia sobre sus sienes que enmarcaba su azulina mirada. Sherlock sin duda era guapo, un excelente partido para cualquier chica y por su puesto siempre tenía que haber al menos una alrededor suyo tratando siempre de mostrar su absurda coquetería con el afán de llamar su atención, entonces Watson no se imaginaba por qué Sherlock a pesar de ser un nerd no era el típico del tipo que usa los pantalones flojos ajustados a la cintura, que usa una corbata ridícula y que al ser más ciego que un topo se ve obligado a usar anteojos con fondo de botella. Por el contrario, Sherlock era un tipo guapo, bastante y el engreído poseía una excelente vista, casi tan buena como la de un águila. Una de las cosas que más le fastidiaba era que Sherlock siempre prefería tener el uniforme desaliñado pero del tipo que solo quiere impresionar a las chicas aparentando rebeldía, siempre tenía que dejarse un par de botones sin abotonar y era demasiado bueno en todas las asignaturas, su especialidad por su puesto las matemáticas y las ciencias aplicadas en el laboratorio. Con el pasar de los días, John Watson solo podía sentirse cada vez más fastidiado por su presencia en el aula y sobre todo por tener que soportar tenerlo junto a él, en el pupitre de a lado.

Además, sumado a todo esto, Sherlock nunca le dirigía la palabra porque de hecho casi nunca le dirigía la palabra a nadie, era un tipo bastante solitario que siempre prefería disfrutar de su soledad.

John Watson tampoco era el tipo más sociable y tal vez esa era una de las pocas cosas que podía comprender un poco de Sherlock porque era algo que compartían en común. Tal vez podía intentar hablarle un día después de todo, las personas solitarias siempre le podían inspirar más confianza que aquellas que eran populares y sociables.

O tal vez no, cada vez que veía como Sherlock respondía todo acertadamente en todos los exámenes y cada vez que escuchaba sus participaciones en clase de forma excelente y extensa, John Watson volvía a sentirse fastidiado. Se preguntaba a veces si él era el único que se sentía así por causa de la inteligencia sobresaliente de Sherlock, aunque lo dudaba cada vez que veía la expresión de gusto y admiración por todos al ver el desempeño de Sherlock o cada vez que terminaba de expresar uno de sus argumentos en clase para expresar además su entera opinión con respecto a un tema. Quizá por eso Sherlock inspiraba respeto a cualquiera, incluso siendo bastante más joven que sus compañeros de aula. No podría dudarse que en un futuro no muy lejano comenzaría la universidad y terminaría con todos los honores, mientras que John Watson siempre terminaría siendo un estudiante promedio con solo una que otra buena nota.

Pero ese día John Watson había tenido la decisión inconsciente de tomar la iniciativa para hablarle, el tipo le caía muy mal pero tal vez algo bueno podía surgir si comenzaba al menos a tratar de llevarse bien con él. Ese día las clases terminaron temprano, el timbre anunció puntualmente que la clase había terminado y todos los alumnos tomaron sus respectivas cosas. Después de obedecer la indicación del profesor de dejar todo en orden y el salón perfectamente limpio todos se apresuraron a salir. Sin embargo, cuando John se giró media vuelta para ver a Sherlock se percató de que éste ya no estaba. Salió del aula presuroso y en el pasillo se encontró con bastantes alumnos concurriendo el lugar, yendo de aula en aula, lo cual le obstruyó el camino y no pudo notar si Sherlock estaba cerca o hacia dónde había ido. Se impacientó un poco, no podía explicarse el por qué y frunció ligeramente el ceño aunque era algo propio de él. Con todo y un par de libros en mano se detuvo a medio pasillo luego de buscar con la mirada en vano porque no pudo divisar a Sherlock cerca, ni lejos. Entonces John se resignó, tal vez esto podía ser cosa del destino y por eso Sherlock y él simplemente no podían intercambiar ni siquiera un saludo. Así John decidió que lo dejaría pasar, tal vez otro día podría intentar saludarlo y se giró media vuelta con el propósito de dirigirse a la salida y marcharse a casa. Pero de pronto una voz que lo llamaba lo detuvo.

—hey John, espera! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! — dijo la voz que en realidad procedía del profesor que había unos minutos les había impartido clase. John se detuvo y se giró para verlo. El profesor caminó hacia él y le tocó ligeramente el hombro antes de darle su indicación.

— ¿qué sucede, profesor? —preguntó John.

—pues quiero que busques a Sherlock y le digas que la fecha de la cita para su integración al club de literatura se cambió para dentro de dos días. ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor? — indicó el maestro.

John se sintió un poco incómodo por tal petición, pero no podía negarse a cumplir con ese favor por lo que asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo— dijo John con voz queda, temiendo que sonara como un tartamudeo y que así el profesor notara su nerviosismo por el solo hecho de hablar con Sherlock.

Sin más titubeos, el rubio se dirigió en busca del joven de rizos oscuros, empuñando sus manos con impaciencia y nerviosismo por ver a Sherlock, conforme iba caminando por los pasillos buscándolo con la mirada podía sentir que su pulso cardiaco se aceleraba, pero se negaba a pensar que eso era parte de un tipo de emoción.

Transcurrieron cerca de diez minutos antes de que pudiera encontrarlo, hasta que al fin en el otro extremo del patio principal lo vio.

Y ahí estaba Sherlock, apoyado contra la pared distrayendo aparentemente su atención hacia las jardineras donde algunas chicas conversaban, de nuevo parecía muy guapo con sus rizos cayendo con gracia en su rostro. Antes de acercarse a él, John se detuvo un poco hasta que Sherlock volteó hacía donde el rubio estaba y lo se percató así de su presencia.

John se acercó a él y Sherlock no dejó de observarlo, preguntándose internamente cuales eran las intenciones del rubio hasta que éste se acercó y habló.

—qué bueno que te encuentro, el profesor Mr. Lewis me indicó que te avisara que la cita para el club de literatura será dentro de dos días— explicó el rubio serio. Sherlock le sonrió ligeramente todavía sin dejar de mirarlo.

—oh gracias por avisar, John…ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad? —dijo el peli-oscuro curioso, sonriendo con cierta malicia. John solo pudo empezar a sentirse un poco más incómodo.

—sí, ese es mi nombre, bueno disculpa que me retire pero tengo asuntos que atender— dijo el rubio seriamente, por un momento lo miró a los ojos para encontrarse con los azules ojos de Sherlock. Era la primera vez que los veía de esa forma tan cerca, y también fue la primera vez que Sherlock se percató de que John poseía unos ojos de un azul más oscuro y que lucían muy bellos a la luz del día.

—de acuerdo, te veré luego John- dijo Sherlock con voz apacible, no parecía tener el menor interés en detener a John y eso aunque no quiso admitirlo, le molestó al rubio para sus adentros.

—Bien, te veo en clase mañana— dijo John.

"como lo sospeché, el tipo no es muy amigable, su actitud es muy fría. Debe ser un sujeto calculador" dijo el rubio pensando mientras caminaba hacia la salida del plantel y cuando se detuvo para voltear un poco hacia donde estaba Sherlock se dio cuenta que el susodicho ya no estaba.

El resto de la tarde y el resto de la noche John no pudo evitar pensar todo el tiempo en Sherlock, pensó en la cercanía que había tenido con él por primera vez y no podía sacar de su mente aquellos hermosos ojos azules que se habían perdido en los suyos. A pesar de que Sherlock le fastidiaba también extrañamente le atraía demasiado y no podía explicarlo. Pensar en todo eso le provocó un insomnio que no le hizo conciliar el sueño sino hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Lo que no podía esperar era lo que pasaría al día siguiente cuando en el aula, a la hora de clase el profesor de la clase de ciencias pronunciara su nombre junto al de Sherlock Holmes indicándoles que tendrían que hacer el nuevo proyecto de investigación juntos.

—pero profesor, por favor asígneme a otro compañero, creo que John es un poco…digamos lento para esto— dijo Sherlock al profesor en protesta cuando la clase había terminado y todos los alumnos habían salido del salón.

—de ninguna manera puedo hacer tal cambio señor Holmes, la decisión está tomada y no aceptaré ninguna clase de protesta. Te pido por favor que intestes trabajar lo mejor posible a lado de John y sobretodo te digo como consejo que debes dejar de menospreciarlo.

Sherlock se retiró del lugar refunfuñando un poco para sí, no muy satisfecho por no haber logrado convencer al profesor de que cambiara a su compañero. Lo cierto era que Sherlock no menospreciaba a John ni mucho menos lo odiaba, lo que en realidad le hacía sentir incómodo era tener que estar cerca de él porque le causaba un mar de sensaciones extrañas. Desde el primer día en que había entrado al salón de clases y el profesor lo había presentado ante todos, lo primero que llamó la atención del peli-oscuro había sido la rubia cabellera del sujeto de baja estatura que ocupaba una de los últimos asientos. La expresión apacible en su rostro le había inquietado desde el primer momento porque el rostro de John siempre parecía tan serio y a la vez tan dulce. John Watson sin duda le gustaba, aunque de momento no pudiera admitirlo por orgullo porque nunca antes había logrado sentir algo así por alguien y sabía que el hecho de que John fuera un chico con él volvía el asunto aún más difícil porque si bien él no tenía problemas para admitir su sexualidad quizá en cambio John no lo aceptara.

Sherlock siempre había sabido que el enamoramiento era una desventaja peligrosa y siempre había deseado no caer nunca, y sin embargo ahora estaba comenzando a sentir todo tipo de atracción hacia el rubio y no podía evitarlo.

Se acercó hacia John cuando éste se encontraba de pie junto a una de las barandas del patio y con voz trémula le habló.

—hey John…—musitó desde su espalda, entonces John volteó a verlo, con extrañeza y cierta timidez pues esta era la primera vez que Sherlock le hablaba y resultaba más extraño si en ese momento estaban a solas pues todo el resto de los alumnos ya habían salido rumbo a sus respectivas casas.

—Si...dime— respondió el rubio con voz queda.

—ya sabes, tenemos que hacer el trabajo juntos. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo ahora pero mañana podríamos quedar en algún lado para comenzar a hacer el proyecto—dijo Sherlock, esta vez mirándolo fijamente, perdiéndose de nuevo en su grisácea y bella mirada.

—oh si, ¿qué te parece mi casa? — preguntó el rubio al fin.

—Me parece bien, nos vemos mañana entonces— dijo Sherlock esta vez hablando con sátira, tratando de sonar un poco arrogante solo para fastidiar a John y luego lo miró con dureza, como si con eso intentara demostrar que la idea de trabajar con John seguía sin gustarle.

—bien, entonces mañana—respondió John también pareciendo molesto y acto seguido Sherlock se retiró del lugar sin despedirse de él.

Al día siguiente, tal y como lo habían acordado ambos decidieron pasar la tarde en casa de John. Durante todo el tiempo ambos sintieron lo incómodo que era estar juntos, por lo que el rato parecía eterno, y al mismo tiempo aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera disfrutaban de ver el rostro de perfil del otro.

— ¿qué te parece si hacemos este proyecto Sherlock? —inquirió John de pronto acercándose a él con todo y una tablilla de apuntes en mano, mirándolo de reojo para evitar encontrarse de súbito con su mirada.

Sherlock le echó un vistazo, podía sentir la presencia de John demasiado cerca de él, podía casi sentir su respiración y por su parte John temía que Sherlock pudiera sentir el latido de su corazón acelerándose por tenerlo asolas en esa cercanía. Además Sherlock estaba tardando demasiado en responder.

Sherlock volvió a echar un vistazo a las hojas, John se sintió aún más impaciente por su respuesta aunque por dentro pensaba que si Sherlock no aceptaba su propuesta bien podría mandarlo al diablo porque no estaba para soportar sus desaires.

—mmmh, no. Creo que no es buena idea, tiene muchas fallas aquí, esto creo que no podríamos hacerlo, nos costaría mucho y tardaríamos solo una eternidad en conseguir todos los materiales. Además está mal estructurado y carece de originalidad y dinamismo— dijo Sherlock con voz seria, John pensó que estaba siendo de nuevo tan malditamente arrogante y bufó un poco. Acto seguido casi le arrebató el tablero de las manos.

—pues perdón por tener una idea tan tonta y carente de valor— dijo John notablemente molesto. Además al quitarle los apuntes a Sherlock sus manos habían tenido un contacto inevitable de sus pieles, y aunque había sido solo por un instante aquel contacto había logrado causarle emociones que le inquietaron de nuevo y casi le hace sonrojar.

John se giró molesto para darle un poco la espalda, fingiendo torpemente que debía organizar un poco sus papeles sobre su escritorio y mientras tanto Sherlock sonreía con lánguida sonrisa esbozada en su rostro, divertido al ver la reacción de John y entonces supo que eso también le fascinaba de él, hacerlo enojar. John podría representar un desafío para él después de todo, siempre le habían gustado los desafíos y sabía que a pesar de la aparente fragilidad de John, el rubio poseía un carácter fuerte que contrastaba con su pasividad. Le resultaba inevitablemente excitante, necesitaba conocer más de él, tenerlo más cerca todos los días a partir de ahora y por qué no, comenzar a cortejarlo para llegar a tener una relación más estrecha que una simple amistad porque el temperamento de John Watson sin duda lo valía.

Entonces, mientras John seguía intentando organizar sus papeles sin propósito fijo, Sherlock se acercó por la espalda y posó su mano sobre la mano de John que estaba a su vez posada sobre los apuntes del proyecto que recién hacia unos minutos había propuesto a Sherlock.

John se sintió extrañado e inquieto, tal vez incluso aquel acto del peli-oscuro le había logrado hacer sonrojar y agradecía que en esa posición Sherlock no fuera capaz de notarlo. El rubio tragó un poco de saliva, aunque sentía su boca reseca y sus palpitaciones acelerarse en incremento porque ahora Sherlock reía divertido cerca de su oído y simplemente no dejaba de tocar su mano con la suya, comenzando a toquetear incluso un poco sus falanges.

—jaja no te enfades conmigo John. Lamento ser tan directo, pero sabes? Después de todo, aunque veo muchos fallos en tu propuesta creo que la idea no es mala, el concepto me agrada así que, haciendo algunos ajustes, podríamos utilizarlos para nuestra tarea. Seguro que el profesor de ciencias quedará maravillado- dijo el peli-oscuro, todavía sonriendo lánguidamente. Entonces John cedió un poco y aunque todavía se sentía muy incómodo el semblante rígido de su rostro se apaciguó.

—Bien, entonces hagámoslo—farfulló el rubio.

—además, veo que tienes unas manos muy suaves John, eso me indica que probablemente tienes una facilidad para las manualidades y este trabajo podría requerir mucho de ello. Seguro que podrá ser divertido con un resultado muy satisfactorio— dijo Sherlock sincero. Entonces John Watson se giró hacia él y se encontró con lo que temía, la azulina mirada de Sherlock dirigiéndose a la suya que en ese momento se iluminaba bellamente con el rayo del sol del ocaso que entraba a través de las persianas de la ventana. El rayo del sol también le daba un divino brillo dorado al cabello rubio de John Watson, Sherlock se sintió aún más atraído por eso, era la primera vez que podía presenciarlo y John extrañamente tuvo el impulso de levantarse sobre las puntas de sus pies y probar un beso de los labios de Sherlock que tanto le habían estado incitando. Sin duda ambos habían desarrollado una gran atracción mutua, pero ninguno de los dos podía ceder a ello, por lo tanto ninguno de los hizo nada porque cualquier intento podría resultar precipitado y atrevido, quizá todo aún formaba parte de su confusión, quizá eran solo impulsos sin sentido.

Así, con todo y la tensión interna ambos continuaron trabajando juntos durante el resto de la tarde, revisando todo el contenido del proyecto que pronto realizarían juntos y que sin duda sería exitoso. Al anochecer, cuando ya habían decidido como iniciarían todo, Sherlock se dispuso a retirarse de la casa de John, y esta vez sí se despidieron incluso con un estrechón de manos porque a partir de ahora ya no faltaba la empatía entre ellos, ahora no se sentían molestos uno con el otro como había sido tan solo un día antes. Ahora ambos eran amigos, pero eran el tipo de amigos que han quedado fijados el uno del otro desde el primer día sin atreverse a revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Solo el tiempo podría decir cuanto más podrían soportar callar con esas intensas inquietudes.

….

 **Nota Final:** Tal vez lo continúe en un futuro no muy lejano ;)

Se agradecen todos sus comentarios :)


End file.
